Darklow
Darklow is a former thief who was driven out of town for selling stolen goods. He can be found in the Orc Cave by going down the bottom left path just after the entrance. He helps the player by teaching the dagger skill and buying and selling practically anything. He also buys stolen items from players with their name engraved on them and will eventually unengrave them.Darklow will also take 30 minutes to unengrave an item. Quests Bring Darklow a Beer Darklow's first request is for your basic run-of-the-mill beer. The only condition is that the beer must be fresh. The easiest way to do this is to go to Tavelor's tavern. First buy all of the beer that is currently available and wait for him to drop a fresh one. Once he drops it you can sell back all the old beer and take the one he dropped to Darklow. The reward for this quest is a small amount of gold. Bring Darklow a Thief's Key In his second quest Darklow requires the player to bring him a thief's key. This key can be easily obtained from the thieves in the grassy field and the rogue den, and can also be found in shops. The reward for this quest is 100 gold. Bring Darklow a Stout Beer After fetching a thief's key for Darklow he asks for a Stout beer, unlike the first quest where you can just buy all the beers in the tavern and take a fresh one, you will need a potion of speed to deliver the Stout beer without it going flat. The reward is a randomly generated variety of potions... Defeat the thieves in the secret rooms In his second quest Darklow sends the player out to the rogue den to kill three thieves that hide in hidden passages. These hidden rooms can be found by searching the walls in the thieves area. The reward for completing this quest is a Skeleton Key. Bring Darklow a Bottle of Absinthe In his third quest Darklow requires the player to bring him a fresh bottle of Absinthe that can be dropped by Satyrs in the Forest. The reward is 6 potions of rage. Darklow also offers the Dagger Skill for 2500 gold upon completion of this quest. Defeat the Master Thief Darklow's final request is to defeat the Master Thief, because he thinks he is plotting against him. The Master Thief resides in the Maze and is a difficult opponent in that while he does not strike hard, he strikes very fast; making up for low damage with a high attack rate and some actual thievery skills. The Master Thief also prefers to pre-emptively strike by hiding behind the walls until a victim passes by. The reward for completing this quest is 5 Potions of Poison and rarely a Poison Flask. This quest is repeatable with the same reward upon completion. AI Behavior As a shopkeeper, Darklow buys and sells practically everything, including stolen items. He has worse prices than other shopkeepers, charging about 10% more and paying less. Unlike Sholop, however, Darklow will buy items that are engraved by other players and will eventually remove the personalization from the item. Like all shopkeepers, he will destroy items that he is overstocked in by placing them behind a wall. He restocks leather boots and hatchets if he is understocked. He also makes various kinds of gloves, and all 4 special bone shields, if given the proper materials. Character Darklow is a darker-skinned man with long black hair and a dark blue outfit. He is generally rude to champions unless they are buying things from him. He also holds a low opinion towards most of the NPCs in town. Although not much is known, it is possible to piece together bits of Darklow's past by talking to him and other NPCs. At one point, Darklow was a rogue under Ratingar's command. Realizing that his leader was a dead end, Darklow left his side and opened up a shop in town, creating competition with Sholop. A rivalry soon formed between the two shopkeepers, culminating in Sholop driving Darklow out of town for fencing stolen goods. These days, Darklow leads a bitter and lonely existence in the Orc Cave, returning to town only occasionally to drink his sorrows away in the tavern. Gambling While at Darklow's, a player can gamble money on a coin toss by issuing the command: bet [one(default)' / two / three / four / five] ' When prompted with this command, Darklow will announce the bet as he tosses / two / three / four / five gold coin(s) into the air. At the same time, he takes the ' gold wager from the player. Subsequently, if all / two / three / four / five coins land on ', Darklow gives the wager back to the player with / two / three / four / five times the wager in winnings, minus a fee of 10 gold per coin tossed. Otherwise, Darklow keeps the wager, usually gloating about his win. ("Lucky me!") All coins tossed are left on the ground for any player to pick up. Dice winning (player loses 200 if Darklow is drunk) # Dot -100 # Double dot +200 # Line -100 # Double line +400 # Triangle -100 # Double triangle +800 # Square -100 # Double square +1000 # Pentagon -100 # Double pentagon +2000 # Hexagon -100 # Double hexagon +4000 # Heptagon -100 # Double heptagon +8000 # Octagon -100 # Double octagon +10000 # Circle -100 # Double circle. +20000 # Lemniscate -100 # Double Lemniscate +40000 Items Not Purchased By Darklow There is a large variety of Items purchased by Darklow, but there are certain ones he will not buy, meaning that he will not pay the seller for it and, if not picked up, they will sit there on the floor for other champions to pick up. Following is a list of these items so that players will not lose them. *Rat Tails. *Rat Tooth *Rat Pelt *Rat Brain *Pan Pipes *Bat Fang *Minotaur Hoof *Minotaur Horn *Blue Bee Shell *Snake Fang *Werewolf Tuft *Gray Wolf Heart *White Wolf Heart Trivia *Darklow is one of the only NPCs who refuse to tell you the time of day, the other being Gurun. *If you sell Darklow an item engraved by another player, he will congratulate you, say he never liked that player very much anyway, or say that "it'll be our little secret". *If Darklow is drunk, he will sell items for less gold than normal. *Darklow also apparently knows nothing about the sun, but he hates the moon. Category:Quests Category:NPC Category:Humans